


Musings And Fears

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you even asking these things?” Jim asked, his voice lower than before. “Why do you even care?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m your friend.”</p>
<p>It was as simple as that, and it visibly broke down a part of Jim’s wall. Bones called it a victory even though he couldn’t get anything out of Jim that evening.</p>
<p>(Or, For someone who seems so outgoing, Jim doesn’t really have a lot of friends. Bones notices this and decides to try to figure out why.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings And Fears

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Star Trek fic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Despite what people thought, Bones was actually quite good at reading situations. As a future doctor he’d been forced to acquire that specific skill, considering he would spend his life looking at people’s various problems to try to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with them. But for someone who needed to be observant he could be very blind at times.

It took him approximately two months to realize that Jim, his roommate and newfound friend, wasn’t actually as outgoing as Bones had initially thought. Jim’s big and loud personality had painted a picture of an absolute socialite in Bones’ head; something that turned out to be completely untrue. Bones never really questioned why Jim would prefer to spend his evenings in their room, at first. He just reckoned it was because he wanted to get to know Bones better before aiming higher. But when Bones asked him if he didn’t have anywhere else to be one evening when he was a bit too annoying and Jim just shrugged and said, “Not really”, the doctor noticed the vague but audible hitch to his voice and knew that something was up.

Thus his temporary lack of sight ceased and he was able to get a clear look of the young man he’d gotten to spend almost every day with for the past couple of months. Jim was a bit of a mystery, if he had to be frank. He seemed like the sort of kid who’d burst into Bones’ room just to share overly gross details about the experience he’d just had with a girl he didn’t know the name of. He also gave off the vibe of someone who’d ditch his roommate as soon as he realized that he was a bitter old man. Neither of these things were true, though, and it was confusing to say the least. Bones was usually rather good at seeing past people’s shells, and that Jim wasn’t that sort of guy wasn’t too surprising. What _was_ surprising was the fact that Bones couldn’t really figure out _who_ Jim was. He could tell Jim wasn’t someone who’d let just anyone in, but him not telling Bones much about his past made it harder to form a theory, and Bones didn’t like it when he was theory-less.

He didn’t like it at all.

Who was Jim Kirk, and why wasn’t he the typical jock that he looked to be?

‘One thing at a time, McCoy’, Bones told himself. Kirk was a mystery, but you could only solve those by taking it step by step. First, he had to figure out why the kid didn’t seem to be having any other friends but Bones himself.

It was clear that Jim was outgoing, to a point, but he didn’t seem to actually act on his abilities. Bones couldn’t really put his finger on it. Was he just so obnoxious that people ended up not liking him?

No. Bones knew that wasn’t the case. Jim was great to be around, and he’d seen other freshmen try to strike up a conversation with him before, but Jim never really seemed to give them much thought.

Bones shook his head and mumbled to himself, “Something’s up, all right.” It was time for him to play Sherlock Holmes.

He started his investigation by using the art of repetition to his favor. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

Jim narrowed his eyes where he was perched on Bones’ bed; all nonchalance before his roommate had spoken. “Wow, Bones. If I didn’t know better I’d think you’re trying to get rid of me.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “All I’m sayin’, kid, is that I can think of a hundred more interesting things to do than to watch me study.”

Jim snorted. “You underestimate the power of your hunched over figure.”

“I know I’m a delight to be around and all,” Bones stated with a small smirk. “but we have to draw the line somewhere.”

Jim let out a laugh at that. “It’s fun to see you stare at your notes in frustration,” he said, wiggling his brows.

“Ah, so this is all for your own amusement.”

“Of course it is.”

Bones knew that Jim was lying though; had caught him examining Bones’ sheets in boredom. “Well, I cannot concentrate with you in here. Go away.”

Jim pouted. “But Boooones.”

“No buts. Get out.”

“But-”

“Out.”

“Bones-”

“Now.”

When Jim let out a wretched sound that he quickly disguised as a dramatic sigh, Bones knew he’d struck a nerve. Jim wanted to stay. Desperately so.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, however, Bones wondered if maybe the case was that Jim didn’t want to leave. It was quite a difference. If he wanted to stay it was because he found Bones studying a fun experience (Bones knew he didn’t really). If he didn’t want to leave it was because whatever awaited him outside of Bones’ bedroom was a lot less pleasant than sitting in silence and staring at the same spot on the wall.

Bones’ money was on the latter.

And it pained him to realize it.

In the end, Bones let Jim stay, and he didn’t bring it up again for the rest of the week. Jim clearly didn’t want to talk about it, but he would have to eventually. Leonard McCoy was a future doctor. It was his job to make people confide in him.

“You never talk about home.”

Jim looked up at him; his expression too blank to be natural. “Why should I?”

Bones shrugged. “I feel like I’ve told you every single detail about my life up to this point. You’ve barely described your backyard.”

Jim squirmed where he was sitting on the couch. “It wasn’t much of a backyard.”

Bones knew a finalizing statement when he heard one, but he decided to keep pushing. Jim wasn’t going to get away just so easily this time.

“What about your bedroom? Favorite spot to hang out at? Anything?”

“Why are you even asking these things?” Jim asked, his voice lower than before. “Why do you even care?”

“Because I’m your friend.”

It was as simple as that, and it visibly broke down a part of Jim’s wall. Bones called it a victory even though he couldn’t get anything out of Jim that evening.

Third time’s the charm. Or the eighth. Bones had lost count at this point.

“This isn’t me attempting to kick you out,” Bones started carefully. “But it’s Friday night and I’m just wondering why you’re not out with kids your own age.”

Jim tilted his head at him. “And leave my poor old roommate all by himself?”

“I’ll get you for the age comment,” Bones promised. “But for now let’s talk about you. I know you love doing that.”

“It is quite fun to talk about me,” Jim agreed with a smirk that didn’t hide the sudden uneasiness that found his face.

Bones furrowed his brows. “Why aren’t you trying to get some friends, Jim?” He honestly wasn’t one for preludes.

Apparently neither was Jim. “Because I’m no good at making friends, Bones.”

“What are you talking about? You’re a social butterfly.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m good at maintaining friendships.”

“We’ve worked out quite fine.”

“Because I’m working my ass off to make it work.”

That shut Bones up for a good ten seconds. “You…what?”

Jim looked thoroughly uncomfortable; a look Bones wasn’t used to seeing him wear. “I’m… ah, damn.” He ran a hand over his face. “You think I’m pathetic.”

“I don’t.”

“You’re an awful liar.”

“And you’re awful at reading people.”

Jim exhaled loudly; his eyes sweeping over their dorm as if in search for something. “I’m bad at keeping friends, Bones; which is why I try my hardest with you. I’d rather not lose…this.”

Bones felt his heart swell, and it took everything he had not to wrap Jim up into a hug. He knew the kid wouldn’t know how to react to it, so he refrained. “Well, you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon, you hear?”

The corner of Jim’s lips twitched upwards. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh. For some reason I enjoy being around your annoying ass.”

Jim barked out a laugh at that. “Did you just declare your everlasting love for me?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Wow, Bones. I never knew you felt this way. I’m flattered.” The relief on Jim’s face was visible, but Bones decided to play along.

He waved a hand at him. “Okay, now that we’ve got that out of the way. What about that age comment, huh?”

Jim grinned smugly at him. “What about it?”

“You don’t regret saying it at all?”

“Should I?”

“Once I’m done with you, you will.”

“Oh, I’m so scare-” Bones didn’t let him finish.

Bones tackled his friend to the carpeted floor; making sure he didn’t crush him in the process. “Oh, you should be scared,” he growled playfully before setting to work. He was pleased to find that Jim was thrown into hysterical laughter the moment Bones’ fingers touched his sensitive sides.

“Bohohones, nohoho!”

“What was that? The mighty Jim Kirk? Ticklish?” Bones fluttered his fingers lightly over the soft material of Jim’s shirt. “Well, this is interesting.”

“Shut uhuhup!” Jim choked out; his face already going a bit red.

Truth be told, Bones knew about Jim’s ticklishness from previous (mostly) accidental pokes and brushings, but this was the first time he properly took advantage of this knowledge. It had only been a matter of time, after all.

And it turned out that Jim was even worse than Bones had thought, and it was glorious.

“Ahahaha come ohohon!” Jim cried as Bones spidered his fingers toward his ribs. “Dohohon’t!”

Jim’s hands were free, but the tickling had rendered them completely useless. Jim probably couldn’t navigate them even if his life depended on it right now.

Bones played his friend’s ribs like the piano; producing the most wonderful sound that he’d ever heard. Jim loved having fun, yes, but he rarely laughed this freely. Bones decided there and then to make it his mission to get Jim to laugh more often. He was certain Jim needed it.

“Stohohop!” Jim begged, his heels digging into the floor in desperation. “Bohohohones, nohohoho!”

“You need to learn to respect your elders, kid,” Bones replied with a smirk.

“I’m sohohohorry!”

“Sure you are.”

“I ahahaham!” Jim insisted, throwing his head back when Bones zeroed in on a particularly sensitive spot just beneath his lower ribs.

“Do you swear?”

“I dohoho!”

Bones released him; grinning smugly as Jim gasped for air. “I wasn’t even at it for five minutes,” he teased.

“You suck,” Jim declared, not moving from where he was lying on the floor.

“And still you’re desperate to keep me around.”

“No idea why.”

“You better watch it.”

Bones pointed a finger at him and Jim gave a nervous giggle. “Sorry.”

“At least I now know how to get you to be a decent human being.”

“You’re mean.”

“Good.”

They were both smiling when Bones helped Jim stand up again, and they never fully stopped for the rest of the evening.

Even if Jim would go out and attempt to make some new connections, they both knew he’d always come back to Bones. Neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
